The instant invention relates to trimethylcyclohexenylcyclopropyl ketones defined according to the structure: ##STR2## wherein one of the dashed lines is a carbon--carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines is a carbon--carbon single bond, uses of same in augmenting, enhancing or imparting aromas in or to perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles, and mixtures thereof with 3-methyl-1-phenylpentanol-5 and/or butanoylcyclohexane derivatives and/or acetic or propionic acid esters of o-methylphenyl isopropanol.
Inexpensive chemical compounds which are substantive, non-sensitizing and long lasting and which can provide rose, sweet, woody, tobacco and dried fruit aromas with floral undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfume compositions as well as perfumed articles are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuous effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions; or they act as sensitizers, for example, to sunlight.
Of particular importance are odorants of the rose type in perfumery, as well as the "woody cologne" type in perfumery.
Cyclopropyl moiety-containing materials are well known in the art of perfumery. Thus, compounds having the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represent C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl; Z is hydrogen or acyl having the structure: ##STR4## or substituted oxyacyl having the structure: ##STR5## and wherein R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 represent hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,330 issued on Aug. 20, 1985 for their perfumery uses.
Compounds having the structure: ##STR6## wherein R.sub.2 is n-hexyl, cis-3-hexenyl, cyclohexyl methyl or n-heptyl are disclosed for their perfumery uses in of U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,305.
Cyclopropanated campholenic aldehyde derivatives such as that having the structure: ##STR7## having such aromas as sandalwood, are disclosed in Published European Patent Application No. 801,049 published on Oct. 15, 1997.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the trimethylcyclohexenylcyclopropyl ketones of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR8## wherein one of the dashed lines is a carbon--carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines is a carbon--carbon single bond.